Love bandit
by bluedragon1998
Summary: As team avatar travel through the fire nation they find a girl in the middle of the forest miles form any village. Bolin thinks she is perfect but the rest of the team doesn't think so. Please read. Summery sucks but story is good. Parings Makorra and Bolin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Sup dorks! here's my next fic. If you haven't read irohman read it!Like now! Now a word form our sponcer.

Pabu: pabu here. Here is a story about my AWSOME master, Bolin! Bluedragon1998 does not own lok but if she won the jackpot she buy the franchise. So without further ado her story!

[-]

Team avatar was on the move. Well Korra and her boyfriend, Mako, and his brother, Bolin( Asimi was back in Republic City working on rebuilding her father's company) were making their way throught the fire nation. They were seeing if the Equalist movement made it thought out the land. It was starting to get dark when Korra said "Let's camp here for the night, Bo can you help me set up some tent?" "Sure thing Korra," the happy-go-lucky boy said. "I'll start a fire," Mako said as the avatar and earth bender made the tents.

[ Hokis Pokis , abercadaber, and umm.. Some other magic words]

"Wow look at the sky!"Bolin said staring up at the sky filled with stars. There was a time of science until Mako spoke up. "Hey Bo, remember when mom and dad would tell us that the stars were the spirts of family members who died?" " Ya!" the younger brother exclamed "and they would help us find our special someone" "Wow, you guys were close to your parents." Korra points out. Another moment of science. "What's wrong Bolin?" Mako asked him when he saw Bolin crying."I'm just not over Asimi quite yet," he explaines to Mako and Korra " it's just that it's hard to see her with iroh, ya know." "Ya, I know how you feel Bo." Korra said,"It was like when I saw your brother going out with Asimi, but I did get over it..." "No you did not!" Mako interjected "You had a melt down!" "Did not !" Korra protested. "Did to!" Mako yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n.."

"All right who cares!" Bolin yelled at the couple. " I'm going to bed. Good night!" He yelled before going into his tent leveing the two a moment of nothing Korra and Mako said good night to eachother and went to there tents unaware of someone or something watching them.

[ creepy music playing]

Me: hope you like it it's midnight and I finished the chapter for you special people. And thank you makorralove94, who is my biff ( best Internet friend forever ) ceck out her stories because there AWSOME! Pabu would like to say something?

Pabu: Yes. Review and you'll get another chapter and a kiss form me. If you don't no kiss and you'll be ripped to sereds by naga.

naga: no I won't.

pabu: yes you will. Anywho review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sup again! Here's part two of love bandit for all you readers out there! Oh one thing I forgot to mention I am a bosimi shipper but I wanted to do this first. Pabu anything you want to add.

Pabu: Yes. Bluedragon1998 does not own lok but if you send her all your money she will buy the franchise for you all. But without further ado, her story!

/

As she watched the three go to there tents she thought she found the perfect targets. Jet would be pleased with her. "Come on Ryu. lets get back to camp,"she said to her Shishu as she turned him around. Yes, she thought to her self, Jet would be pleased.

{ time jump }

Ahh the morning, Mako thought the hisself as he walked out of his tent, as the sun was riseing just over the mountain peaks. It was a crisp fall morning in early September. He looked around as he watched the leaves fall of some oak trees. A few minutes later Korra got up grumpily. "Why do you have to get up so early in the morning?" She asked her boyfriend as her gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm a fire bender and its a habit," He said casually to her. "Ya, I know, but mornings are evil!" Korra said giving her infamous pout. He sighed, she was so difficult some times but thats what he loved about her. "Morning guys!" Bolin said heartily as he walked out of his tent. " what's for breakfast?" He asked with a innocent smile on his face." Bo you just got up, can't you wait at least 10 minuites?" Korra asked."What,I'm a growing boy!" He innocently smiled."Well I'll start breakfast,"Mako said as he started a fire with his peaceful morning ruined.

( time skip, time skip, time skippey skippey! )

As the crew packed up there belonging they were unaware they were being watched. "You were right, Shasta, they will make the perfect targets," Jet said as he watched from the trees. He was a boy about 19. He was skinny but buff, like ripped. He had the same garb as his granddad had when he was a boy. The girl, the age of 16, next to him, Shasta, was wearing a chrimson snug fitting top that showed part of her belly. Her bottoms were the same color and were long but showed her ankiles. "Me, you, and west will set a trap while the others come in as back up, ok." he said to her rather harshly. "Yes sir."was her repliy. "You know the consencquences if you fail." "Yes sir." "Good."

( dun dun dunnn)

Me: hope you like. Please review.

Pabu: yes. If you do I will do a trick.

Bolin: hey when will there be some action.

Me: next chapter, so be good and wait. till next chapter dorks. Bluedragon1998 is out! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back. Chapter 3 of love bandit for all you lovely readers!Take it away pabu!

Pabu: bluedragon1998 does not own lok but if she did shed be famous. Onward with the story!

:) (:

"Well let's get going," Mako said after they finished packing. "Come on pabu!" Bolin yelled to his pet fire ferrit. They all hopped on naga and started the long walk to the coast again, unaware of the danger ahead.

[ muiscal time skip]

"They are almost the the crost roads, Jet." Shasta said looking of to the distance. "Good. Lets get going." Jet said to her and West. "West I want you to block the road with some rubble. Bend it so they can't get by." He continued,"Shasta your with me." "Yes sir!" was her quick repliy.

[{}]

When the teens got to the fork in the road they found there were boulders in the way. "Great,"Mako thought as Korra and Bolin got of naga and tried to bend the rocks out of the way but it didn't work. "Well look what the cat brought in." A male voice behind them said to his companions."Who are you and what do you want?!"Mako asked with furred eyebrows. "If you must know, I'm Jet and this is Shasta and West. And we want you money for our cause." His voice was harsh and quick as he answered. "Now please give us the money you have or else." he said with a smirk. "Or else what?" Korra asked. "That is for you to decied." Was the answer. "Um I don't think so!" Korra yelled, and with that threw a fire ball torwed Jet. "That's ok with me," he said as he jumped out of the way. He grabed the two swords he had and ran torwed two friends actted as well the earth bender went to Mako while Shasta went for Bolin. Jet found out Korra was the avatar when she airbended him to a tree. " I thought the avatar was in rebuplic city!" He yelled to Shasta, who was pushing back Bolin with her fire bending."How was I supposed to know she was her, pointing to Korra. "I'll deal with you later!" Was his harsh reply. Shasta decided to finish with Bolin so she tried to strike him with lightning. But what she did not expect was Mako coming, redirecting it to her, and it hitting her arm. When Jet saw this he yelled "Retreat!" But they left her there. As the team got closer she whistled and Ryu, her shishu comes by, she jumps on and rides away only hopeing no one followed.

Me: Ah Im done. Hope you like. Before I update again I will request 5 reviews sip hit that review button for your sake.

Pabu: please review or no more story.* runs off crying*


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter of love bandit. Sorry for the long wait.

Pabu: My friend is so sorry. Ya know school and stuff. Well anywho she does not lok and if she did she have seasion two up by now!

{+++}

As she rode throught the woods she hoped she was not being followed. "She's getting away and she's hurt!" Bolin yelled. "Well she's not our priory." Mako said calmly as he helped korra up. "Ya well in going to get her! Naga!" Bolin called. Naga came running and picked up Bolin and started chaseing Shasta. "No, no, no!" Shasta yelled as she saw Bolin coming. " I'm just trying to help you!" Bolin said frantically. He earth bent a wall in front of her. "Doesn't look like your trying to help!" Shasta yelled back at him. He started to put up walls in front of her and on the sides. She was trapped. "What do you want from me?!" She asked him. "Well, what's your name?" Bolin asked kindly. "Shasta." She said uncomfertablely."Well mine's Bolin." he said extending his arm to shake her hand. Shasta took his muscular hand and shook it, but a great deal of pain struck her as she did since she forgot about her arm. Blolin saw this and asked her " Hey, how about you come back to my camp with me so my water bending friend can heal you." " I don't know," Shasta said couitiously. She thought about eather going with this boy so he could help or going back to Jet and faceing consequences. After a brief moment she answered. " Yes, I'll come with you back to your camp." " Great! You'll love my brother and my best friend. Well we better get going since its getting dark." Bolin said as he turned Naga around. As the two made there way back to camp, Shasta hopped Jet was not following her.

/

Well , I'm done! I hope you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm backkkkk! Did ya miss me ?! If not no more story. If ya did keep reading! Any way, Pabu do the honors!

Pabu: Ok. Bluedragon1998 does not own lok. We'll buy the show soon. Hopefully.

As Shasta and Bolin entered camp they were greeted by korra and mako. "Um, Bo, why is the girl that tried to kill you here?" mako asked, confused. "This is Shasta!" Bolin excitedly replied. "Um, hi." Shasta nervously said. "Hi I'm Korra, and Mr. Hat Trick over there is Mako" Korra said as nicely as she could. "Um, so Korra, I was wondering if you could help heal her?" Bolin asked rather quickly. "No! Absolutely not!" Mako interjected. "Well why not?!" Bolin asked. "She is the enemy!" "Mako, seriously, why not?!" "Do I need to mouth the words?! She-Tried-To-Kill-You!" "Guys!" Korra shouted," Its ok. I'll heal her." "Thanks." Shasta said."So Shasta were you from?" Bolin asked her. "We'll it's a long story." She answered. "We'll mabey you can tell us." Korra replied, eger to hear it." Why don't you start," Bolin said as Korra finished healing her. "Well I don't know." She started. "Ok I will." After she gave it some though. "My troubles started..."

Oooo, Cliff hanger.( I guess) Well sory it's so short. Ya know lots off stuff to do. So, um, Chow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup again peeps! Sorry for the long wait. Well you know the drill. Pabu!**

**Pabu: Bluedragon1998 does not own lok, but she will some day.**

"Well my trouble start when I was 6 years old," Shasta started. "Me and my family live in a small village a few miles from Republic City. My father was a fire bender and my mother was a non-bender. Life was good until I started to learn how to bend. For some odd reason my mom was not to thrilled. I think it was because when I bend my fire turns blue, like this." She stopped and showed them. At first it was a light orange flame, but with a snap of her fingers it turned a bright blue.

"I thought princess Azula was the only fire bender that could do that!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Well I guess not." Korra stated.

"As I was saying," Shasta continued, " My father was proud but my mother was not so happy about it. At school, the kids always did one of two things, they made fun of me, or they were frightened and ran away. It went on for about 3 years. Then at the beginning of the year, the equilest attacked. It was horrible. Only after a few weeks the town was under there control. The only reason why they did, is because my mother was a spy, for Amon. . Everyone that could bend was left without there bending. The only reason why I still have my is because my dad told me to escape on my shusi, Ryu. I swore vengeance on Amon and my mother. A few weeks later I joined Jet and his band. I asked him if he would help me find Amon and mother. He agreed, but only on certian conditions. I agreed to them and he took me in. I did go against his orders once in a while, because he was not very honest. So now if I go back to him I could eather be banned from his band or be killed."

" Wow, that is the saddest stories I've heard in a long time." Mako said.

" Maybe you could join us!" Bolin shouted, like a bolt of lightning struck him out of nowhere.

"Yah! And we could help you take back your village back from the equiliest." Korra stated.

"You guys would do that, even though I nearly killed you?" Shasta asked.

"Yah! I mean why not!" Bolin shouted.

"Ok then, it's setteled then. In the morning we'll set course for your village." Mako said.

"By the way, Shasta, what's the name of you village?" Korra asked.

"Oh, it's name is Horizon." Shasta replyed. Mako and Bolin shot each other a look.

Korra and Shasta saw this and said simultaneously " what's wrong?" Neither of the boys answered.

**As my reading teacher would say," The plot thickens!" Dun dun dun! **

**Pabu: stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Iiimmmmmm bbaaaccckkkkk! Mmuuyyhhaahhhaaa! My pabu, will do the honors. **

**Pabu: Bluedragon1998 does not own...**

**Thano: why am I not in the story? **

**Me: Because, this is Bolin's story, not yours.**

**Bolin: YAH! SO BUCK OUT YOU JERK!**

**Pabu: Bo, control yourself. As I was saying, before makeup boy popped up.**

**Thano: hey!**

**Pabu: It's true. Bluedragon1998 does not own lok. **

"Are you guys alright?" Korra asked, the bending brothers.

"Yah, we're fine," Mako said looking at Bolin.

"Was it something I said?" Shasta asked. She was worried about the brothers, mainly Bolin. She started to develop a crush on the handsome earth-bender.

"Yah, we're just tired." Bolin said, seeing that Shasta was concerned about the matter. "Some sleep would do us some good."

"Well some sleep would do some good." She said. Bolin got up and made her tent.

"You can sleep here tonight." He said with a small smile.

" Thanks." she said, pulling back a small strand of hair that was in her face.

"Well night everyone." Korra said. She walked to her tent and laid down. Mako and Bolin stayed up a few mor moments whispering to each other before heading of to bed. Ryu and Naga fell asleep a few minutes after there masters went to sleep. Pabu was curled up an Naga's back, snoring.

The Shasta woke and Mako were the first ones up, the next morning. The sun was just beginning to peak over the mountain tops, shining its light over the camps occupants.

"So which way are we suppose to go?" Bolin asked after breakfast.

"We first go to Emerald City**( hehe!)**, a few miles from here, then to Dragon City, which is on the coast, then to Salt lake city, a few more miles from dragon city, and then to horizon." Shasta said.

"Ok, then we should be there in a few days time." Mako said to the others.

"Ok then. Lets get going," Korra said hopping onto Naga.

"Mind if I ride with yo, Shasta?" Bolin asked the fire bender.

" Um sure." She answered. Bolin hopped on Ryu with her, as Mako hopped on Naga with Korra.

"Let get going!" Korra shouted. As they left the campsite, they were unaware that Jet and a few of his men were following them.

**And done. Enjoy! Please ignore thano's rant. He does wear a lot of makeup. **

**thano: it's face paint , not makeup. **

**What ever Thano. R&R!**


End file.
